Currently, in order to meet market demands, a variety of different-sized liquid crystal display devices are developed, which will require a variety of different-sized liquid crystal panels. A liquid crystal panel needs to be analyzed when it comes to failure, and during the analysis, it is necessary to use a lighting jig for lighting the liquid crystal panel, that is, the lighting jig is used to load signals for confirmation. As shown in FIG. 1, during the use of a conventional lighting jig for lighting a liquid crystal panel, the liquid crystal panel 500 is firstly placed onto the lighting jig; then an upper cover 610′ of the lighting jig is turned over through rotating about a hinge 620′, so that the probes 400 of the upper cover are in contact with the circuit test points of the liquid crystal panel, thereby completing the performance of lighting. Since liquid crystal panels of different sizes have different distributed locations and numbers of circuit test points; and even with the same size, different types of liquid crystal panels still have different distributed locations and numbers of circuit test points; a conventional lighting jig has probes with fixed positions which can not be adjusted; so, liquid crystal panels of each different type will require a corresponding lighting jig, which results in many types of lighting jigs, with each type of lighting jig having a low use efficiency.